Tails
Miles 'Tails' Prower is sonic's best friend, and he helps sonic defeat Dr. Eggman and protect mobius. Sensei shrine: ring shield ultimate +30 luck +20 speed +15 armor gift from tails:tail's gloves arm gaurds epic +30 atack +15 speed +20 armor Tail: Twin fox tails. Quickshot Weapon: Ring shooters element: Tech tails official catchphrase don't tail lies punch the air :press button 1 to punch enimeis in the air press button 1 then press button 2 to do a dropping combo spin up and out :press button 2 to fly in the air by spinning your tails around for a short amount of time hold button 2 to fly for longer press 2 and hold 1 to do a ground slam combo parlyze is light press button 3 to shoot a beam of light that freezes enimes press button 3 and hold button 2 to throw parylyzing light on the floor or hold button 3 and press button 1 to punch light crystals making a light explosion freezing enimes near by light and flight:both: parlyzing light and flying is more stronger like sonic:your speed is increased and you will hurt enimes if you step on them always together press button 3 and hold button 1 to call in sonic and drop him on enimes lighter:armor increased and speed path:lighter and bright one increases light attacks (veiw sonic jet) treasure fourtunes the gold: money is worth more every time you use parlyzing light attacks lighten up:light explosion now make enimes forget what side they are on and go on the good side too bright?: light explosion now blinds enimes and makes them start atacking the other enimes too fast:press button 3 rapidly then hold button 2 to fly faster than any enimes after eating a light crystal sonic jet:go faster while flying (view lighter and bright one) a blur in my memory: press button 3 and hold button 2 and rapidly press button 1 to fly fast like sonic new propellers:press button 3 and hold button 1 and button 2 to borrow sonics shoes making you go faster i jet you won't catch me:press button 3 and hold button 2 then press left button to go so fast like sonic but while fly copy fox:press button 3 an hold left button and button 1 to borrow sonic's shoes and eat a light crystal making you go super fast while flying required soul GEM found in green hill zone act 2 whoa what was that:hold button 2 and press left button and hold button 1 to borow sonic's shoes and press button 3 to eat a light crystal and use 7 chaos emeralds sky chi two tails of the story: fly hold down left trigger to keep throwing parlyzing light and have sonic shoes doing it so fast while flying qoutes don't tail lies sernsei imaginator bounus hey portal master i can train your imaginators to be the best they can and here just to help them out if they want another thing here secret technique i think this secret technique will help any knight imaginators out that you create and that is all wahoo i spin to win light spins again woah a power i feel when leviling up let's do this what a delight when getting treasure power boost when leviling up a gold idea to collect treasure when getting treasure does this hat mess up my fur when putting a hat on a golden look for me when putting on a hat hmm intresting stats when checking stats nothing is wrong here when checking stats a new name i hope it is better than just tails when given a nickname i like this name when given a nickname boing when on bounce pad in the skies when on bounce pad should i've done that when hitting a battle gong to start a battle i gong to far let's just get over it when hitting a battle gong wow that's finnaly over after battle gong i spin to win this battle when it's already over after battle gong this might be to fast for me when activating sky chi okay it stopped now end of sky chi too fast for you when activating sky chi let's be fair now end of sky chi glow away your just going to lose i light this way light it up to bright what is your's is blind take off can't beat me i spin again what a bright idea scared of the light this is the bright way when gates open i told you i don't tail lies when gates open i feel stronger when in elemental zone i'm in the zone now when in elemental zone ____trivia___________________________ his catch phrase is a play on the phrase don't tell lies his upgrade copy fox is a play on saying copy cat his upgrade path sonic jet is a play on a sonic jet he is the Tech Element he is the only skylander that will say something if they are in an elemental zone of their element his quote scared of the light is a play on scared of the dark he has light upgrades despite he is the tech element he does light and spin puns in his quotes he says this is the bright way is a play on this is the right way he also says some golden puns his quote what is your's is blind is a pun on what is your's is mine he says i told you i don't tail lies in one of his qoutes though it is a pun on i told you i don't tell lies he says what a bright idea that is a pun on a bright idea he is the Tech element but ha slight abillities the reason for this is because he has parlyzing lights and water frezes enemies so do the parylizing light Leave this page alone Tntmaster250! Category:Guest Characters Category:Foxes Category:Tech Senseis Category:Quickshot Senseis Category:Sega Skylanders Category:Tech Category:Tech Skylanders Category:Senseis Category:Protected Pages